Operation Chocolate Collection
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot]It would also waste a lot more chocolate goodness, as girls have the idiotic tendency of throwing it all away when they realize that they have no chance. [Hanajima]


Operation Chocolate Collection

_Summary: One-shot The last thing he seemed to want was to create a widespread, mass destruction of hearts. It would also waste a lot more chocolate goodness, as girls have the idiotic tendency of throwing it all away when they realize that they have no chance. Hanajima-centric_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Yuki, nor Saki, nor Arisa. I love them though._

* * *

Hanajima Saki pities the poor souls that waste perfectly good chocolate by placing it in the round black monstrosity known as a Trash Can. So many girls so sadly deceived by mere fantasies, tossing away hopes in dreams coming in the form of pink little hearts. There are just so many young, foolish girls to pity.

Saki was not a fan of ice cream, nor licorice, or cotton candy. Those sugary treats are wasted on those who do not understand the true brilliance of a glorious little candy known as chocolate. Chocolate was more than mere heaven. It was miniature packages of pure bliss rolled into tiny little shapes of various sizes and flavors. Saki's utter devotion to the wonder of chocolate was the only reason that today was a glorious day. Today was Valentine's Day.

Saki did not believe in love. She did not find joy in pink hearts and lacy frills. She did not get that warm bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw two sweethearts out for a lovers stroll. The only thing that redeemed this maddening holiday from a vision of utter fluff was the chocolate. If not for the chocolate many would have died already, gagging on their own vomit. Yes this vomit-inducing holiday was well liked, possibly even loved, by many, but that many included neither Saki nor Arisa.

Actually the Prince didn't seem to like it either. Then again he was being bombarded with silly girls, all but throwing themselves at his feet. They actually did that last year until he tripped. Then they all cried profusely and vowed never to do that again. The Prince seemed much relieved.

What Saki did not understand is why fair Prince Yuki never ate his chocolate. Most likely he didn't want to create a national frenzy over his imagined preference. The last thing he seemed to want was to create a widespread, mass destruction of hearts. It would also waste a lot more chocolate goodness, as girls have the idiotic tendency of throwing it all away when they realize that they have no chance. Saki sighed. The tragic fate of such a wonderful treat broke her heart.

She would have to save the rest from being wasted so. With that mission goal in mind Saki marched straight towards the Prince's locker. _Operation Chocolate Collection_ had commenced.

"Hello Hanajima-san." Yes that was the Prince Charming, ever so polite and gentlemanly. Saki peeked around his shoulder, into his open locker. There sat one excessively pink bundle of joy, and it was all Saki's. With a rare smile Saki reached in a pulled the little package out.

"Prince." With a slight nod of her head for acknowledgement, Saki headed down the locker-lined hall. This was the first of many presents she would collect for the say. Foolish girls would only put one package in at a time. Why couldn't they just stick with the time-honored manga tradition of cramming ever last bit in so the Prince would be buried in an avalanche of sweets when the locker swung open? It would save Saki much time and waiting. With a shrug she deposited the package in her own locker, for latter consumption.

Soon, thanks to the generosity of the Prince, she would have enough chocolate to tide her over till next year. Come third period the rest of the day would be spent in the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor, with overflowing boxes of chocolate to keep her company. _Operation Chocolate Collection_ was well underway.

* * *

In honor of tomorrow I have a Valentine's Fic featuring the one and only Hanajima Saki. This is my first FB fic, it's a bit short but I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy this rather fluffish fic... Please review?

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
